Bombed
by Who Think Fast
Summary: J'avais jamais demandé à être rescapée d'une explosion. Surtout si cela incluait d'être officiellement morte, possiblement modifiée génétiquement et obligée de travailler avec un groupe de super héros dont le taux de testostérone était bien trop élevé pour moi.
1. Une bombe dans un tram

**AN :** Coucou les gens, moi c'est Mumu, bonjour tout ça tout ça ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne journée, parce que moi oui ! Bref, parlons d'autre chose :') De cette fic par exemple, qui ressemble à tant d'autres sur ce fandom... Une putain d'OC (deux dans mon cas, eeeeeeh oui je m'excuse d'avance) qui s'intègrent un peu comme il le peuvent chez les Avengers.  
Tapez-moi si vous le souhaitez, j'accepte les reviews les plus méchantes si elles sont constructives. Bref. Enjoy Astrid's life :'))

**Disclaimer :** Marvel owns les gens que vous pourrez reconnaître. Astrid et Ethan m'appartiennent.

* * *

_._

* * *

_Bonjour, c'est bien Fabienne. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le m…_

Putain fait chier. A quoi il lui sert son portable si elle n'y répond jamais ? Je vous jure ma mère parfois… Je grognais autant de douleur que d'énervement. Je m'étais levée en me sentant nauséeuse, étais tout de même allée en cours avant d'avoir la pire migraine imaginable. Il va sans dire que j'étais actuellement sur le chemin du retour, essayant de joindre ma mère pour la prévenir du massacre que mon corps était en ce moment.

Encore une chance que je n'aie pas beaucoup d'heures de cours aujourd'hui et que, par conséquent, j'aurais pas grand-chose à rattraper. Je suis une bonne élève dans l'ensemble, mais j'excelle en anglais et en histoire, et mon rêve, c'est de faire du droit. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, enfin du moins, je l'espère. Je travaille dur dans l'espoir d'être, un jour, avocate en droit international.  
Et de travailler aux Etats-Unis. C'est le pays qui m'impressionne le plus au monde. Au départ peuplé d'immigrés du monde entier, c'est rapidement devenu une puissance mondiale –la seule encore debout si l'on ne compte pas l'Union Européenne.

Il commence à pleuvoir, je me hâte donc vers la station de tram. Pour une fois depuis que je me suis levée, la chance me sourit, car un train est en approche. Je trottine comme je le peux en essayant de ne pas glisser et arrive juste à temps pour entrer dans le wagon central. Je bouscule un mec en sortant ma carte sans le vouloir.

-Toujours aussi dans les nuages…  
-Oh, salut Ethan, dis-je, gênée. Pardon pour mon coude dans les côtes…  
-T'inquiètes, je vais survivre.

Et il rigole un peu. Mais le sort s'acharne sur moi, c'est pas vrai. Je vous présente Ethan Baudouin, en terminale dans mon lycée. C'est un type adorable, qui est au club musique. Et devinez quoi ? Oui, j'ai un faible pour lui, bingoooooooooooooooo ! Quand je vous dis que j'ai la poisse…

Le tram n'a toujours pas bougé. Je crois qu'on est tombés sur un conducteur sympa qui attend un passager… Là, qu'est-ce que je disais. La double porte se rouvre devant notre nez. Pfff, mais vraiment… Ya un tram toutes les 5 minutes, il aurait très bien pu attendre ! Bon, d'accord, ça aurait été moi à sa place, je n'aurais pas tenu ce discours. Un homme grand entre, dans le genre businessman. Puis il regarde autour de lui, l'air déçu, comme s'il manquait quelqu'un et...

Oh mon Dieu.

C'est moi ou ses yeux ont viré au rouge ?!  
J'essaye de reprendre contenance, ça ne se fait pas de regarder les gens ainsi. Je dois être vraiment fatiguée pour aller imaginer des choses pareilles. Des yeux rouges, et puis quoi encore, ahahahah… Le type se détourne et s'assoit dos à nous, quelques mètres plus loin, en déposant sa valise à ses pieds.

-Tu as vu ça ? me demande Ethan.  
-Hein, de quoi ?  
-Ben, ce type… J'ai eu l'impression que ses yeux étaient rouges, pendant un instant.

Euh. Ca pue là. Si lui aussi il l'a vu, ça pue vraiment très très fort. D'un coup, je me rappelle de cette attaque à New York, il y a environ un an. Des aliens avaient attaqué la ville, et si je me souviens bien, ils avaient des putains d'yeux _rouges_, sur les images vidéo.  
Quoi ? Quand on veut faire sa vie dans un pays, on écoute les news, et on retient. Mais là n'est pas la question. Si ce mec est vraiment un alien, il va profiter du trajet pour tout faire sauter. Ou commettre un attentat. Je pense, du moins.  
Autour de nous, personne ne semble avoir remarqué la couleur changeante de notre ami en retard. Je commence à stresser : on se rapproche du tunnel, et s'il veut nous faire exploser, ça sera le moment ou jamais.

-Ethan… Tu te rappelles de New York, y'a un an ?  
-Quoi, l'Attaque ? Oui bien sûr, qui ne s'en souviendrait pas…  
-Les aliens, ils avaient les yeux rouges.  
-Tu crois que ?  
-Peut-être. Dès qu'on arrive au tunnel, on court vers le fond, là, et on se jette derrière les fauteuils ok ? Au pire on aura l'air idiots.  
-T'es bizarre comme fille…  
-Tais-toi.

Il me sourit, et me tapote la tête. Puis comme il voit que je tremble, il prend ma main et la serre. Ce crétin, s'il me tient la main, il se rend compte que je vais avoir les jambes en guimauve et que je ne pourrais pas courir ? Non mais des fois je vous jure ! Les mecs, qu'est-ce que ça peut être con… Bon ok je suis over-contente qu'il me prenne la main mais chut !

Ça y est. On entre dans le tunnel. Je tourne la tête, pour voir ce que fait le coco aux yeux rouges.

-Bordel de merde, on souffle ensemble.  
-Comment il a pu disparaître ?  
-Ya plus important, crétine ! Sa mallette, elle clignote.  
-…Comme une bombe tu veux dire ?  
-COURS.

D'un commun accord, on s'élance vers l'autre bout du wagon. Ethan m'a poussée devant lui. Les autres passagers, éberlués, se lèvent pour voir qui sont ces deux jeunes gens qui on l'air un peu dérangé. D'un même saut, on se protège derrière un bloc de sièges. Au même moment, la valise explose, et je ferme les yeux à cause de la lumière trop vive. Un violent souffle nous propulse contre une vitre ; je me cogne violemment le front.  
Je crois que j'ai un éclat de verre planté dedans. Soudainement, une chaleur insoutenable se fait sentir.  
Puis des gens crient, à moins qu'ils ne fussent déjà en train de crier.  
De douleur.  
J'ai mal moi aussi.  
J'ai l'impression que des ondes malsaines pulsent dans mon corps, tambourinent dans ma tête, sur mon cerveau. Quelqu'un m'attrape le bras.

-Astrid, Astrid, viens par ici…

C'est Ethan. J'étais avec Ethan, ça ne peut être que lui. Est-ce que c'est lui ?  
J'en sais rien, j'ai trop mal à la tête. Cette personne m'attire à elle.  
Elle est brûlante.  
Je dois être brûlante aussi.  
Un silence de mort règne sur le tram…Je crois que je viens de faire un immonde jeu de mots.  
Je crois avoir les yeux ouverts, mais je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit, j'ai mal, mal. Peut-être que je suis devenue aveugle, à cause de la lumière ? Peut-être, qui sait.  
Une deuxième explosion ébranle le moyen de transport, plus puissamment que la première. Ethan tente de me protéger avec ses bras. Ils sont tous mouillés, je crois bien qu'il saigne. Des sons de casse me parviennent, puis un énorme morceau de ferraille ou de plastique, allez savoir, heurte ma tête et me laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà, pas d'apparition de Tony, de Steve, Natasha, Coulson ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans ce prologue... Mais ça viendra ne vous en faites pas. Laissez moi une review si vous en avez le cœur ! :3


	2. Réveil mouvementé

**AN :** Me voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! :) Merci à toutes les reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Vous êtes mon carburant ! Bon, ce chapitre est plus long, et j'ai mis relativement peu de temps à l'écrire... Le temps entre chaque update va varier fortement, parce que je suis en pleine révision du bac, partie 1... Je m'excuse à l'avance !

**Disclaimer :** seuls Ethan et Astrid m'appartiennent.

Enjooooyyy ~

* * *

.

* * *

Bip, bip.  
Il y a de la lumière. Je suis sur un matelas pas très épais, et il semblerait que je ne porte qu'une simple chemise de nuit.  
La mémoire me revient : le mec étrange, l'alien quoi, Ethan qui me fait courir devant lui, les détonations.  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un seul coup pour se faire agresser par la lumière du soleil, qui filtre à travers des rideaux aussi blancs que le reste de la pièce à peine aperçue. Je me relève en position assise et me frotte les yeux en grognant de douleur. Mes muscles raidis ne semblent pas prêts à me faire de cadeaux. Une voix s'élève, avec un fort accent britannique.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Vous allez bien ?  
-Euh, je fais, toujours les yeux fermés. Oui, ça va. Et vous êtes ?  
-Vous pouvez m'appeler Jarvis.  
-D'accord.

Je prends le temps de m'habituer à la lumière en ouvrant progressivement les yeux. Je sursaute en me rendant compte que personne n'est à mon chevet et fouille tout de même un peu plus la pièce du regard. Mais personne. J'hausse les épaules, il a certainement dû sortir pendant que j'avais les yeux encore fermés. Pas grave, je le connais pas ce type, après tout. Nan, ce qui commence à m'inquiéter, c'est qu'il ne semble y avoir personne dans cet hôpital. Je veux dire, quand on est rescapée d'une explosion, on est sensée être sous surveillance non ? Enfin, je dis ça, j'en sais rien. C'est pas comme si j'étais habituée à être bombée tous les mois non plus, hein, merci bien. Comme pour me rassurer, je cherche Ethan du regard, mais il semble bien que je sois absolument seule dans la pièce.

-Je me demande s'il va bien…

Sans prévenir, la voix de Jarvis retentit de nouveau, me faisant crier de surprise, et de peur aussi.

-Si vous parlez de Monsieur Baudouin, il est déjà réveillé.  
-AAAAAAAAAH MON DIEU MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?  
-Hum, je suis ce que l'on appelle une Intelligence Artificielle.  
-Bah fallait me le dire aussi ! Putain j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Merci quand même pour l'info, euh, Jarvis. C'est gentil à vous.  
-C'est tout naturel Mademoiselle Verdet.  
-Vous pouvez m'appeler Astrid, Jarvis. On n'est pas au 19e siècle… Ah et je peux vous poser une question ?  
-Bien sûr Mademoiselle Astrid.

Je soupirais en entendant que l'IA n'avait pas laissé tomber le titre de « Mademoiselle ». Son inventeur devait être quelqu'un de sacrément strict et guindé pour l'avoir réglé comme cela.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne dans ma chambre pour mon réveil ?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Agent Coulson va arriver d'ici quelques minutes.  
-Ah ?  
-J'ai prévenu Monsieur Stark, mon inventeur, de votre réveil, pour qu'il puisse prévenir l'Agent Coulson. Si je ne me méprends pas, Monsieur Baudouin devrait être avec lui.

J'hochais la tête, persuadée que l'IA pouvait aussi percevoir mes mouvements. Le nom de Stark me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. En tout cas, il n'était certainement pas français, et ce Coulson non plus. Avec ces noms de famille, ils devaient certainement être anglophones. Ahah, et l'autre crétin d'Ethan qui baragouine à peine trois phrases d'anglais médiocre, je ne sais pas comment il va s'en sortir. Mon ricanement mourut au bord de mes lèvres lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en volant, laissant passer un Ethan échevelé, suivi de près par un type en costard et lunettes de soleil. Certainement un gars de la police, ce Coulson.

-Astrid, oh mon Dieu tu es réveillée ! fait-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Bien sûr tu crois quoi ? J'suis increvable moi.  
-J'ai bien cru que tu t'étais transformée en la Belle au Bois Dormant. Dans ce cas, t'aurais pas pu compter sur moi pour te réveiller.  
-Bah merci c'est sympa !

On part dans un éclat de rire –que j'arrête vite faute à mes abdos récalcitrants. Coulson a les yeux fixés sur moi, l'air sévère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les lunettes de soleil, ça le rend vraiment ridicule en intérieur. Je souris gentiment cependant, et Ethan semble se rappeler de la présence du man in black.

-Oh, euh. _Phil, this is Astrid_… Astrid, voilà l'Agent Phil Coulson. Jarvis a du te prévenir de notre arrivée de toute façon.  
-Je suis très honoré de rencontrer une jeune fille aussi perspicace que vous Mademoiselle Verdet.

Je regarde Ethan, blasée qu'il soit tellement à l'aise avec le fait qu'un robot puisse interagir avec moi, mais blasée aussi par son accent tout pourri. Puis, lorsque Coulson prend la parole, je souris avec plaisir au compliment, bien que son accent massacre quasiment la phrase. Contrôlant le rire qui me monte dans la gorge, je réponds dans un anglais que j'espère parfait.

-Merci beaucoup, le plaisir est pour moi.  
-Très bon anglais, Mademoiselle. Ethan, veux-tu rester pendant que j'interroge Mademoiselle Verdet ? reprend-il en français.  
-Je peux ? Bon ben, je reste alors.

Je tique en l'entendant prononcer le prénom de mon ami, alors que j'ai toujours le droit au « Mademoiselle » suivi du nom de famille. Il doit être réveillé depuis plusieurs jours s'ils ont réussi à tisser des liens aussi forts. Ethan s'assoit sur le lit et me prend la main, tout content de pouvoir assister à mon interrogatoire. Phil Coulson retire –enfin- ses lunettes et me regarde avec ses yeux perçants. J'aime pas trop ça, ça me met mal à l'aise… Comment dire ? J'ai presque l'impression qu'il a pitié de moi. Il prend la parole très calmement, tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Bien. Je peux parler anglais avec vous Mademoiselle ?  
-Bien sûr. Mais appelez-moi Astrid, vous me stressez, Jarvis et vous, à m'appeler Mademoiselle.  
-Comme vous voudrez.  
-Et si vous parlez en français, le vouvoiement me met mal à l'aise aussi.  
-Comme tu veux, soupire-t-il.

J'ai presque l'impression qu'il à l'habitude de se plier ainsi à des petits caprices de mômes. C'est un peu bizarre de voir un homme à l'air aussi menaçant accéder si facilement à vos requêtes. Ethan rit doucement en le voyant se prendre la tête entre les mains, et lui tapote l'épaule du bout des doigts. Il se redresse un peu, attrape un calepin et un stylo dans la poche intérieure de son veston et s'exclame :

-Bien, commençons ! fait-il directement dans sa langue natale. Alors, quelle heure était-il lorsque tu as pris le tram ce 15 mars 2013 ?  
-Dans les environs de 4 heures et quart de l'après-midi, je dirais.  
-Hm. Que te rappelles-tu à propos du présumé poseur de bombe ?  
-Il est arrivé en courant, le conducteur a été assez gentil pour l'attendre. Je ne me souviens de l'avoir vu essoufflé, pourtant. Il était très grand, 1m90, peut-être même plus. Il a regardé autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, puis il s'est détourné pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai cru voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges.  
-Cela correspond à ce que m'a dit Ethan, parfait. Que peux-tu me dire que la bombe et ces effets ?  
-Elle a clignoté d'une lumière bleue avant d'exploser. La déflagration était très chaude, enfin, on n'a jamais essayé de me faire sauter avant, alors, je ne sais pas si c'était normal. Mais le pire… C'était ce genre de pulsassions malsaines qui me parcouraient le corps. Ca résonnait dans mes oreilles, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'abattait un marteau sur le cerveau à chaque fois.  
-Je vois… Je crois que ça sera tout, puisque nous avons déjà interrogé ta famille, tes proches, et que ton casier judiciaire est tout à fait vierge. Merci pour ta coopération.  
-De rien, vous pensez bien. Alors ? C'était vraiment un alien ?  
-Eh bien, il y a de fortes chances que oui, en effet. Nous le pensons car plus personne ne créée de bombes avec des radiations dans ce genre sur Terre.

J'arrondis les yeux, choquée. Coulson tord la bouche et j'entends Ethan murmurer qu'il 'lui avait bien dit, ça ne passerait pas avec elle' (moi, donc). L'information est bien arrivée à mon cerveau, mais j'ai du mal à réaliser. J'ai été radiée. Je vais mourir dans peu de temps d'un cancer ou d'une quelconque maladie dégénérescente ou je ne sais pas trop quoi… Sans le vouloir, je m'entends hoqueter. Ethan me passe la main devant les yeux, que j'avais toujours fixés sur Coulson, et je tourne la tête vers lui, apeurée.

-Calme toi, ce n'a pas si terrible que ça en a l'air.  
-Ah… Ah oui ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, à toi, pour être terrorisé. T'as l'air de plutôt bien le prendre !  
-Astrid ? fait doucement l'agent.

J'essaye de reprendre mon calme, respirant profondément. Ethan ne me mentirait pas, du moins, je ne crois pas. Je retourne mon regard sur le presqu'inconnu qui nous tient compagnie. Tiens d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas d'où il sort lui. Sous les questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête, je choisis de plisser les yeux et d'essayer de percer le secret du costard-cravate.

-Vous êtes qui, au juste ? Non parce que vous avez pas vraiment l'air d'un flic, et puis vous êtes pas français…  
-Ethan, peux-tu lui expliquer ? Je dois aller prévenir le commandant Fury. Je suppose que Stark n'a pas jugé utile de le prévenir, évidemment…  
-En effet Monsieur Coulson, fait la voix de Jarvis, me faisant de nouveau sursauter. Il vous a laissé ce petit plaisir. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une bonne nouvelle.

L'homme grimace sincèrement devant l'implacabilité de l'IA, qui, il me semblait, avait une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Ce Fury ne doit pas être quelqu'un de spécialement agréable, je suppose. Après nous avoir salués de la main, Coulson sort de la chambre, remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et sortant un portable dernier cri, certainement pour appeler son supérieur.  
Je me tourne vers mon ami, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

-Alors, il sort d'où, ce pingouin ?  
-Sois un peu polie, Astrid, me répond Ethan en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Phil est quelqu'un de très responsable et gentil.  
-Oui, oui. Donc ?  
-Il fait partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. C'est une organisation secrète du gouvernement américain, une sorte de services secrets je crois.  
-Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Mes parents sont au courant ?

Ses yeux s'assombrissent légèrement, mais il les ferme et penche la tête pour me faire un grand sourire. Je le sens mal cette histoire… Pourquoi j'ai couru pou avoir ce tram, nom du string en dentelle du président ? Je serais tranquillement dans ma chambre à réviser mon bac ou bien en cours à parler avec mes amis, mais nan, il faut qu'un alien ait décidé de faire sauter le tram que j'avais pris. Saloperie de vie de merde.

-Eh bien, on va dire qu'il y a deux mauvaises nouvelles, et une bonne. Je te les annonce dans quel ordre ?  
-La moins pire, la bonne, la pire des mauvaises.  
-Très bien… Bon, on a été radiés, c'est vrai, mais il semblerait que l'on soit dans le même cas que le Docteur Banner.  
-Que qui ? Je ne te suis pas là, tu pourrais m'expliquer ?  
-Mais si tu me laissais parler aussi ! fait-il en riant, pas le moins du monde énervé. Bien, tu connais évidemment le Hulk.  
-Evidemment. Ah, il est lié au S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Je vois, je vois.  
-En effet, mais c'est un être humain à la base. Lorsque le Docteur Banner s'énerve de trop, il se transforme en Hulk. Et cela est dû à l'explosion d'une bombe à rayons gamma à laquelle il a été exposé.  
-Mon Dieu on peut se transformer nous aussi ? Mais c'est pas nul, c'est génial !  
-Non, justement. J'étais dans une rage noire lorsque l'on m'a fait croire que tu étais morte, mais rien ne s'est passé… On va devoir rester sous examen pour découvrir nos pouvoirs et les apprivoiser. C'est ça, la mauvaise nouvelle : rester enfermés.  
-Ah ouais, pas cool… Tu n'as pas l'air de leur en vouloir pour le mensonge sur mon état ?  
-Pas vraiment. Je préfère ça à d'autres méthodes qui pourraient être plus… controversables, dirais-je.

Je le regardais intensément, enviant son flegme à toute épreuve. Il ne semblait même pas embêté par le fait de devoir passer plein de tests ou de rester enfermé ou presque durant des mois, parce qu'il avait certainement des super-pouvoirs ou un truc du genre. Il était du genre à prendre la vie comme elle venait, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, c'est ce qui m'impressionnait le plus chez lui.

-La bonne nouvelle pour enchaîner ! Comme tu le sais, le Hulk fait partie des Avengers, donc le Docteur Banner aussi… Monsieur Stark a accepté que nous soyons hébergés dans sa tour, enfin, la tour Avenger, à New York, tout le temps qu'il faudra. On part pour les Etats-Unis dès que ton état le permet, cocotte !

Je sentis mon visage se décrisper et mes lèvres former un sourire émerveillé. Je pars pour la Grande Pomme pour une durée indéterminée ! Mon rêve le plus cher se réalise avant même que je n'aie fini le lycée, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et voilà à quoi me faisait penser le nom de Stark, mon professeur de techno en était raide dingue au collège, et puis son nom revient plutôt souvent dans les news. Je dois avoir une sacrée bosse sur le crâne pour avoir la tête dans les nuages à ce point. Me remettant de ma surprise, je me jette au cou d'Ethan, qui semble un peu perdu, mais rit de me voir aussi heureuse. Je le lâche et m'écrie :

-C'est génial, oh mon Dieu, oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte !  
-Ne t'excite pas trop, c'est mauvais pour ta santé, vu ce que tu t'es pris sur la tête.  
-Mais mes parents sont d'accord ? Ils sont obligés de leur demander, puisque je suis mineure… Ohlàlà, j'espère que maman ne leur a pas trop donné de fil à retordre…  
-Justement. C'est la « pire des mauvaises nouvelles »… Tu es officiellement décédée, Astrid.

* * *

.

* * *

Ahahah ! :'D Je suis sadique, sur le coup, je crois... Lancez moi des tomates (ou des cailloux si vous n'avez pas de tomates sous la main) (ou ce que vous voulez, du moment que ça vous apaise -') dans les reviews, vous verrez, ça délasse :) Bref, à la prochaine et portez-vous bien !


	3. We are kids in America !

**AN** : Woooooah je ne pensais jamais écrire ce chapitre aussi rapidement ! Je ne garantis pas ce rythme de parution, hein. Alors, qui sera le premier Avenger à faire son apparition... ? ;)

**Disclaimer** : Moi rien détenir sauf Astrid/Leanne et Ethan/Konnor... Eeeeeet oui, changement de prénoms :)

ENJOY !

* * *

.

* * *

J'aime définitivement pas les longs vols. Surtout quand je dois passer plus de 6h à côté d'Ethan. Sans bouger.  
A part pour aller aux toilettes, mais mettons cela de côté, voulez-vous ? Bref. Cela fait 10 jours que je me suis réveillée et appris que j'étais officiellement morte. Pendant trois jours, je n'ai rien voulu entendre, et je n'ai même pas accepté de voir Ethan. Puis Jarvis en a eu marre et m'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment.  
En fait, il semblerait que seuls les Etats-Unis aient parmi leurs civils des gens nés avec des super-pouvoirs, et que donc c'est le seul pays au monde ayant des complexes pour les éduquer, et leur apprendre à utiliser leurs pouvoirs de façon correcte. Ces complexes coûtant la peau cul, mon très cher pays, la France, a tout de suite fait appel à nos amis d'outre-Atlantique.  
Merci, vraiment.  
Mais le véritable problème, c'est que les aliens ont peut-être fait exprès de bomber le tram pour créer de nouveaux détenteurs de pouvoirs pour les rallier à leur cause et tenter une nouvelle fois de conquérir la Terre. Si vous voulez mon avis, l'ordre mondial est un peu trop paranoïaque, vu que lesdits aliens se sont pris une belle dérouillée y'a à peine un an, mais bon, hein. Je ne suis juste qu'une gamine de 16 ans, mon humble avis ne compte pas vraiment.  
Résultat, histoire de nous avoir pour eux tout seuls (nous cacher pour nous protéger, nous et notre famille, qu'ils ont dit, mais je ne suis pas dupe), le S.H.I.E.L.D. a ramené ses fesses à Paris, a décrété que nous étions morts suite à l'explosion et nous a fait de nouveau papiers d'identité –Américains.  
Donc, je ne m'appelle plus Astrid Vernet, mais Leanne Rogers, je ne sais pas qui est ce ou cette Rogers, mais ça sera mon tuteur. Mes cheveux on été coupés bien plus courts, j'ai un carré plongeant et une frange désormais, et mon châtain est méché de blond. Ethan, de son côté, a vu ses cheveux teinté en noir. Cadeau de Coulson, il porte constamment ou presque des lunettes de soleil, et son nouveau patronyme est Konnor Stark… Il est le petit protégé d'un milliardaire, ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la chance. Voilà ce que j'ai retenu de tout ça : au moins, ils font les choses bien dans cette organisation.

Mais revenons au présent. Un jet a été apprêté à Orly, et nous voilà dedans avec Coulson pour toute compagnie. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise compagnie, hein, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Mais vu qu'il donne des cours d'anglais à Ethan dès qu'il le peut, ben, je suis un peu mise de côté. Bon, au moins ses cours portent leurs fruits et l'accent d'Ethan s'est nettement amélioré depuis la semaine dernière. Phil, qui m'appelle désormais toujours par mon prénom et m'a autorisé à faire de même, nous a demandé de communiquer en anglais entre nous, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air suspects à New-York. Résultat, je n'ai que très peu entendu de français récemment, et je dois admettre que ça ne me manque pas trop.  
Ca va faire bientôt 6h qu'on vole, on devrait bientôt être arrivés. Je m'étire en baillant et me lève pour faire deux-trois fois le tour de mon petit îlot. Me voyant bouger, Ethan relève sa tête de ces exercices de grammaire et me demande joyeusement si on est bientôt arrivés. La voix de Jarvis répond immédiatement.

-Effectivement Monsieur Ethan.  
-Jarvis, ce n'est plus son nom désormais…  
-Veuillez m'excuser. Effectivement, Monsieur Konnor. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Stark devrait arriver d'ici quelques secondes.  
-Parf… Attendez, Jarvis, QUOI ?  
-Mons…

Un énorme 'THUMP' retentit en provenance du toit, faisant trembler toute la machine. Je me rattrape de justesse à un fauteuil et rigole quand je vois Phil froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Il me lance un regard de glace qui a le don de me faire taire et se lève, réajustant son costume, prêt à accueillir Stark. Ce dernier ne se fait pas attendre, et voilà qu'Iron Man débarque dans l'habitacle.  
Mon Dieu que cette armure est moche. Je veux dire, les couleurs du moins. Rouge et or, c'est trop voyant… Pas étonnant qu'il se fasse toujours attaquer avec des couleurs pareilles sur le dos. Son masque s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un visage tanné, orné d'une paire d'yeux marron qui nous regarde curieusement.

-Stark, que faites-vous…  
-Oh tiens, salut Phil. Comment ça va ? Toujours nounou de service ?  
-… fait ledit Phil, apparemment décidé à ne pas répondre aux provocations.  
-Et salut les jeunes ! Alors, ça boume ?  
-Si c'était un jeu de mot pour essayer de nous faire rire, c'est vraiment nul, je sors laconiquement.  
-Non, c'était vraiment cool !  
-Si vous voulez…  
-Et t'es qui, toi la grande gueule ?  
-Mon vrai nom ou mon nom du S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

-Ils vous on renommés ? Aïe. Bah tant qu'à faire, donne moi le nouveau.  
-Leanne Rogers. Ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Stark.  
-Nan, ça c'était mon père, moi c'est Tony… M'sieur Tony si ça te met plus à l'aise. Tonton Tony ! C'est cool ça. Attends, Rogers ? Ahah, Steve va en morfler, déjà qu'il ne supporte pas quand je lui réponds, avec toi ça va être drôle, mouahahaha.

Je le regarde avec un regard vide, me demandant s'il est vraiment idiot ou s'il le fait exprès. Il me tire la langue et me fait une grimace de plus. Au moins j'aurais appris une chose, mon tuteur est un homme. Je dois avoir l'air satisfait parce que Tony Stark soupire lourdement avant de rétracter son armure. Je vois d'ici les yeux d'Ethan –mais appelons-le dès maintenant Konnor- faire des étincelles d'émerveillement.

-Et toi gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
-Konnor Stark Monsieur. C'est un honneur de vous renc…  
-OH MON DIEU MON FILS EST POLI.  
-Stark, arrêtez de crier… essaye de s'imposer Phil, qui semble avoir un début de migraine. Le pauvre.  
-Mais Phil ! Je ne veux pas d'un gamin trop poli !  
-Euh, M'sieur, je sais dire des gros mots si vous préférez…  
-Ah, je préfère. Je suis ton tuteur alors désormais, je suis Tony pour toi. Bien bien bien… T'as fait quoi comme études pour l'instant ?  
-Sciences et Techniques de Laboratoire, section Physique Chimie.  
-Rooooh, Phil, tu es un génie de me l'avoir attribué.  
-Je sais, répond l'Agent sans la moindre pointe de fierté dans la voix.  
-Et toi Leanne ? Je peux t'appeler Lee plutôt ? C'est joli et pas trop long.  
-Comme vous voulez, j'aime bien, je lui réponds avec un sourire. J'ai fait des Sciences Economiques et Sociales, et travaillé des bouquins de droit…  
-Ew.  
-Messieurs-dames, nous allons arriver, fait l'accent britannique de Jarvis.

Sa voix élevée couvre mes 'gnagnagnagnagna' à l'attention du milliardaire et de mon ami, qui ont décidé de me surnommer 'le Rat de Bibliothèque'.  
Trop gentil à eux.  
Avec autorité, Phil nous fait tous asseoir et attacher nos ceintures (-Oui, _même_ vous, Stark, vous êtes un véritable gamin, est-ce seulement possible d'être aussi enfantin à votre âge ?) avant que l'avion ne commence à se pencher. J'observe avec joie le sol américain se rapprocher, et sens une boule se nouer dans mon ventre. Mon tuteur ne peut être que deux personnes : Captain America, ou bien Hawkeye. Je sais déjà que le Hulk et le Docteur Banner sont une seule et même personne, Thor, c'est… Thor, Iron Man est Tony Stark ici présent et la Veuve Noire est une femme.  
Et Steve, c'est vraiment pas un prénom féminin. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Lorsque l'appareil touche le bitume de la piste, Toby et moi commençons à chanter l'hymne français, avant que Tony essaye d'étrangler son tout nouveau fils, qui part sur _God Save the Queen_, accompagné par l'IA. Ok, bienvenue dans ma nouvelle famille j'ai envie de dire.  
You-pi.  
Bon, je vais pas me plaindre non plus hein. Je sens que ça va être plutôt sympa cette nouvelle vie. Mes parents vont horriblement me manquer, mes amis aussi, mais je me suis déjà presque faite à l'idée. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix aussi. L'avion finit par s'immobiliser, et en à peine trente secondes, Tony et Konnor sont à l'air libre, tout excités. Phil se lève calmement en soupirant, m'accorde un regard de reconnaissance et je lui emboîte le pas vers l'escalier.

Dehors, deux femmes rousses nous attendent. Celle dont la couleur est la plus flamboyante est indubitablement la Veuve Noire, je n'ai aucun indice sur l'identité de la deuxième. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Tony la prenne gentiment dans ses bras. A côté d'elle, un homme en veste en cuir se tient bien droit, les mains jointes devant lui, comme un soldat. Le Captain, certainement. A sa vue, Phil se réjouit immédiatement et son pas se fait soudainement plus joyeux.  
_Fanboy_…  
Secouant légèrement mes cheveux, je le suis à l'extérieur, un peu stressée. La femme que Tony a prit dans ses bras est déjà en train de câliner Konnor, qui semble avoir fondu en larmes de gratitude d'être accepté aussi facilement. La Veuve Noire le regarde avec un sourire qui oscille entre la moquerie et l'attendrissement. Le Captain lui sourit sympathiquement, tapotant son épaule. Phil se dirige directement vers lui et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Hm, Captain.  
-Oh, Agent Coulson ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Vous avez apprécié votre petit séjour en France ?  
-Oui, merci… fait-il en rougissant légèrement. Voici Leanne Rogers, dont vous serez le tuteur désormais.  
-Bien le bonjour Monsieur Rogers ! je dis en faisant un petit salut militaire.

Il rit légèrement avant de me rendre mon salut, et de m'expliquer que je pouvais l'appeler comme je l'entendais en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Il a faillit me casser une ou deux côtes, mais je crois juste qu'il est très ému de pouvoir s'occuper d'un être humain, même si je ne suis pas sa fille génétique. Je crois que c'est à ce moment qu'il est devenu Da' dans mon esprit. Rapidement, Tonton Tony m'attrape par la manche et e présente à la Veuve Noire (qui se présente sous le nom de Natasha Romanov) et à Pepper Potts, sa fiancée. Il me présente directement comme une grande gueule, affirmant que Natasha va pouvoir m'entraîner parce que je suis encore un peu faible dans ma répartie (ce à quoi je réponds 'pas aussi faible que votre maturité' avant de me faire priver d'accès au labo pour la première semaine, ce dont je me fiche si vous voulez savoir).  
Tout notre petit groupe se dirige vers la sortie, pour s'engouffrer immédiatement dans une limousine noire qui se met en route dès que Pepper a posé son derrière sur un des sièges en cuir. Konnor, assis juste en face de moi, s'exclame avec joie qu'il est à New-York et ouvre la fenêtre teintée en grand, laissant l'air s'engouffrer en grosses bourrasques.

-VOUS SAVEZ PAS QUOI LES GENS ? LEE ET MOI ON EST A NEW-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK !  
-C'est Leanne, je grogne.

Je crois que j'aime déjà trop mon nouveau prénom, qui a quand même plus de classe qu'Astrid. Natasha tire Konnor par l'oreille et me demande gentiment de remonter la fenêtre, ce que je fais avec plaisir avant que Da' Rogers décide de commencer à discuter avec mon ami et moi. Tout y passe, et tout le monde se mêle à la conversation, faisant fuser les remarques ironiques et les haussements de sourcils surpris (oui je suis une geek, oui Konnor dessine très bien… etc).  
Jusqu'à ce que l'on stoppe devant une des plus grandes tour de l'île de Manhattan. La tour Avenger, imposante grâce aux reflets du soleil sur sa façade.

-Bienvenue à la maison les jeunes !

* * *

.

* * *

Eheheh, hope you liked it ! :) Je suppose que vous voulez une rencontre détaillée avec chacun des Avengers restants, hein... ? Laissez-moi savoir via les reviews !


	4. The stark Tower

A/N : Pfiouuuuuuu... Désolée pour l'attente. Le bac s'approche à grands pas et je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi. Je ne trouve pas ce chapitre bon du tout, mais il fallait bien que je présente le nouveau cadre de vie de cette chère Leanne... J'espère que les quelques répliques vous feront au moins sourire.

Disclaimer : I only own Leanne & Konnor :P

* * *

.

* * *

Le RDC de la Tour est composé d'une seule et immense baie vitrée. Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé cela, c'est vraiment grandiose. Bien sûr, je ne dirais jamais un seul de ces mots à Tony. Pas envie de l'entendre babiller toute une sainte journée sur ô combien son génie est génial.  
Le hall d'entrée, tout aussi démesuré que l'ego du propriétaire, est à peine décoré, dans un design moderne et épuré. Les hôtesses d'accueil se lèvent lorsque Tonton Tony entre en grande pompe, leur intimant de se rasseoir d'un geste, avant de nous présenter.  
Histoire qu'elles n'appellent pas la sécu si un jour on se pointe tous seuls.  
Ca la foutrait mal, quand même. Un peu.  
Bref, on a finit par tous s'entasser dans un ascenseur –enfin je pensais qu'on s'entasserait, mais y'avait assez de place pour y caser un éléphant. En montant, Tony nous explique qu'au-dessus de l'immense véranda qui sert de piste d'atterrissage pour un hélico, ce sont les quartiers personnels. Les deux premiers sont composés de labos, ensuite il y a des salles de sport, puis les différents appartements de tout le monde, et le dernier étage est composé d'un immense salon, d'une cuisine et de la terrasse.  
Il va sans dire que nous avons chacun une suite.  
CHACUN UNE SUITE.  
Jééééé souiiiiiiis riiiiiiiiche now, je l'ai presque oublié. Mes yeux s'arrondissent quand on m'annonce la taille de mes quartiers, ladite suite est plus grande que mon ancien appartement. Je vais me perdre dans mon propre espace personnel, c'est pas possible !

-Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est vraiment drôle comme tu as l'air choqué.  
-Vous devriez voir la vôtre, elle est drôle tout le temps.

Natasha essaye d'étouffer un ricanement moqueur alors que Tony s'offusque grandement de ma réplique, sous les yeux désolés de Konnor. Steve pose une main sur mon épaule avant de m'annoncer que je serais au 64e étage, juste au-dessus des salles de sport. C'est là que sont aussi logées Pepper et Natasha, l'étage des femmes, quoi.

-Et moi, je suis où ?  
-Au 69e mon bonhomme, où il y a aussi l'autre emplumé et moi-même !  
-Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes à cet étage, je rigole.  
-Leanne ! On ne dit pas ce genre de choses !  
-Rohlala Da'.  
-Je ne rigole pas.  
-D'accord, si tu veux. Je ne ferais plus de sous-entendus.

Konnor me regarde abdiquer avec des yeux ronds. Bah quoi ? C'est mon seul parent, je vais pas me fâcher avec lui dès le premier jour ! Et puis je l'aime bien. Je les aime bien tous les cinq, même. Phil est resté dans la limousine, repartant pour le QG du S.H.I.E.L.D., c'est quelqu'un d'absolument adorable Natasha semble très silencieuse et plutôt secrète mais pas méchante Pepper est un ange, elle nous a quittés en bas pour régler quelques dossiers j'adore Tony, parce que je peux me permettre d'être grossière envers lui sans craindre autre chose qu'une grossièreté pire en représailles et Da', ben… C'est bizarre. J'ai comme l'impression que ça a toujours été mon père. Il me regarde avec un trop-plein de fierté dans les yeux, me gronde déjà quand je vais trop loin, et foudroie du regard quiconque aurait l'intention de s'en prendre à moi (comme ce type sur le trottoir, qui m'a sourit bizarrement pendant que Tony lui signait un autographe).  
En gros, ma nouvelle famille me plaît beaucoup. L'ascenseur s'arrête avec un « ding ! » presque joyeux, et Natasha descend en même temps que moi.

-Tu n'es pas très loin de moi, Natasha, hein ?  
-Nos portes sont dans le même couloir, si ça peut te rassurer, répond-elle dans un léger sourire.

Je laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, c'est que je me vois mal vivre toute seule tout le temps. Tous ces adultes sont des super-héros ou des agents secrets, impossible que l'on reste collés à leurs basques, Konnor et moi. Il m'en reste encore trois à rencontrer, et pas des moindre –si un seul d'entre eux puisse être qualifié de moindre- : Thor, que j'admire profondément (ok je suis une fangirl, ça va, je capitule) le Dr Banner et son copain Hulk, avec qui je vais devoir passer une batterie de tests je suppose et enfin Hawkeye. Le dernier est celui qui m'impressionne le plus je pense.

-On y est Lee.  
-C'est mon surnom officiel c'est ça ?

Seul un sourire amusé –voir même moqueur- me répond. Natasha m'explique que Jarvis a été programmé pour ne laisser entrer que moi-même et les personnes que je lui indiquerai. J'ouvre la porte sans aucun souci, et entre dans une immense pièce de repos. L'espionne est restée dans le couloir, et j'annonce à Jarvis qu'elle est acceptée en toutes circonstances, ainsi que Konnor et Cap, pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre.  
Ma suite est décorée en bleu, blanc et marron glacé, et dégage une atmosphère calme et reposante. Un canapé en cuir blanc fait face à un écran plat presque géant, les deux meubles étant séparé par une table basse alliant bois et verre. Un ordinateur dernier cri est branché, posé nonchalamment sur le meuble télé qui sert aussi de bureau, entouré de quelques consoles dernier cri. De l'autre côté de la télé, il y a une étagère à DVD vide, que Jarvis m'a annoncé comme « étant prête à être remplie selon vos souhaits Miss Leanne ». Mais au lieu de m'extasier sur ce petit coin geekage absolument parfait, je me jette sur le tapis aux motifs 60s qui doit bien faire 10cm d'épaisseur. Natasha roule des yeux devant ma gaminerie et marmonne quelque chose à propos de Tony. Quoi ? J'suis heureuse, un point c'est tout. Faut le voir du bon côté : un simple tapis (bon peut-être pas si simple que ça, mais ça doit être la chose la moins couteuse de cette salle) me rend joyeuse, dites merci plutôt.  
Ma vie est définitivement presque parfaite.

-Ta chambre est à droite, la salle de bains à gauche.

Le meilleur pour la fin, allons voir la salle de bain –qui ressemble plus à une putain de piscine qu'à autre chose, si vous voulez mon avis. Le carrelage bleu turquoise attaque un peu les yeux, mais pas pour longtemps. Je sens que je vais facilement me faire à cette nouvelle vie. La baignoire peut à priori contenir trois personnes (Tony l'aurait-il fait exprès ? -probablement) et un immense miroir couvre tout un mur de la salle. La rousse, qui a décidé de m'accompagner partout pour tout m'expliquer, m'apprend comment régler les différents appareils. Nous ressortons, elle en rigolant et moi légèrement mouillée de ma première altercation avec le pommeau de douche. La pièce principale est traversée en quelques secondes, tellement j'ai hâte de voir ma chambre.  
Elle est dans les mêmes tons que les deux autres pièces, avec un grand lit en bois sombre surmonté de je ne sais combien de coussins et d'une couette constituée des plumes d'au moins 20 volatiles. Un bureau est posé le long d'un mur, totalement vide et juste après se trouve un meuble dans le même bois que le lit, supportant une chaîne hi-fi labellisée « Stark Industries ». Narmol. Tout comme le meuble à DVD, je pourrais commander les CD que je veux en temps voulu –même si tous ceux d'AC/DC sont déjà présents. Natasha s'est gracieusement assise sur mon lit pendant que je faisais mon inspection de CD. Une immense bibliothèque fait face au lit, quelques classiques y traînent déjà –du Hemingway, du Fitzgerald, du Shakespeare et quelques bouquins de droit- et j'arrive à interrompre Jarvis avant qu'il ne me répète la même chose qu'avec les deux meubles à médias précédents.

-Tu as un dressing juste là.  
-Un dressing pour moi toute seule ?  
-Non, tu dois le partager avec Konnor.  
-Ahahah, très drôle.

Sans trop perdre de temps, je cours à la petite porte que m'a indiquée mon aînée, l'ouvre à la volée et reste bouche bée devant tant de vêtements.  
J'avais largement de quoi m'habiller lorsque j'étais encore en France, mais cette pièce doit bien faire 30 m2, et elle est remplie de fringues. Du sol au plafond, littéralement. J'avais vu ça que dans des films, et encore, de très mauvais films pour préados stupides. Tout le mur du fond est occupé par des box contenant des chaussures, deux paires par box de chaque côté de la porte sont pendues des robes de soirées plus magnifiques –et chères- les unes que les autres (« Tu vas devoir faire beaucoup d'apparitions publiques un peu partout maintenant que tu es la fille adoptive de Captain America et la presque-nièce de Stark ») le mur à ma droite est rempli de différents hauts, rangés par saison et par couleur (pulls, sweats, manches longues, courtes, débardeurs) et les vestes et manteaux sont pendus près des chaussures et le mur de gauche est organisé de la même façon avec les bas, avec deux tiroirs pour les chaussettes/collants et les sous-vêtements au bout. Deux recoins dans le fond possèdent l'un deux tourniquets surmonté de toutes sortes de sacs et chapeaux et l'autre un meuble à bijoux, la partie basse étant composée de tiroirs (différents noms de bijoux sont écrits dessus) et la haute étant un présentoir à lunettes de soleil.  
JE. DOIS. RÊVER.  
Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de superficiel, du moins je crois, mais j'ai toujours aimé m'habiller et prendre un minimum soin de mon apparence. Je ravale les larmes de choc qui me montent aux yeux, réprime un hoquet et ventile rapidement ma figure. Natasha presse doucement mon épaule, me signifiant que tout le monde présent à la Tour est invité à prendre un verre et porter un toast à notre arrivée. Je fais vite dégager les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux avant de la suivre hors de mes quartiers et de prendre de nouveau l'ascenseur. Elle m'indique au passage que sa chambre est celle que nous avions dépassée en arrivant et que celle de Pepper est la suivante, même si elle est très peu utilisée (la directrice de Stark Industries préfère dormir au 69e avec Tony, on se demande bien pourquoi).

En moins d'une minute nous arrivons à destination, et les portes s'ouvrent directement dans un immense salon. Toute la bande est assise sur les trois canapés disposés en carré avec l'écran géant (gigantissime plutôt, c'est une immense toile tendue contre le mur), et seul manquent à l'appel Thor (qui est sur Asgard pour le moment) et Hawkeye (en mission pour encore quelques jours).

-Et voilà les femmes de l'équipe… Hip hip hourra !  
-Tony…  
-Oh merci Docteur Banner, c'est ce que je voulais dire, mais moins poliment ! Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Leanne Rogers.

Je m'approche d'un pas élastique, ma main tendue. Il la prend en hésitant un peu, avant de la serrer doucement : cet homme est un ange de gentillesse, ça se voit tout de suite. Avec curiosité, je regarde avec attention dans ses yeux. Une ombre verte passe il semble le sentir et grimace, mais je le retiens.

-Et bonjour à toi aussi, le Hulk. On se verra peut-être une fois, sait-on jamais.

Il écarquille les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Sa peau verdit peu à peu, et je peux vous jurer que ces quelques secondes sont les plus longues de ma vie.

* * *

.

* * *

Bon ok, je sais que ce cliffhanger est juste tout pourri. On fait avec ce qu'on a inh. Non mais. Vous pouvez me taper dans les reviews si vous voulez. A la prochaine :')

PS : j'ai commencé Hannibal. Cette série est géniale *-* Quelqu'un pour psychoter avec moi ?


	5. Ou comment se faire un nouvel ami

**A/N :** Pardon tout le monde pour le temps que cela a pris ! Pas de connexion internet durant les vacances, une prépa pour Sciences Po qui me prend pas mal de temps m'ont ralentie !  
(Bon ok, ma flemme aussi... Aie, non ! Pas taper !)

Donc, voilà la suite ! Hulk va-t-il passer faire coucou ? Ahah !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et concepts reconnaissables ne sont pas de mon crû.

* * *

.

* * *

Puis doucement, le vert reflue et le bon docteur est pleinement de retour avec nous. Je sens un petit sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, tandis que je laisse un léger soupir passer mes lèvres. Le Dr Banner, lui, reste immobile et silencieux.

Silence qui ne dure pas bien longtemps.

-LEANNE, ES-TU FOLLE ?  
-ÇA VA PAS, CRÉTINE ?

Eeeeeet je vous présente les deux hommes de ma vie, woohoo. Ma vie ne va pas être si amusante que ça, finalement. Bon, peut-être que j'arriverais à m'y faire… Ne pas embêter un membre de la famille, je suis capable de faire ça, tout de même.

(Pas sûre que ma cousine Isabelle soit du même avis, mais bon, je ne risque pas de la croiser, donc tout va bien.)

-Mais arrêtez un peu. Je ne fais que saluer TOUT le monde.  
-Le Hulk aurait très bien pu sortir, Leanne ! Ne fais pas comme si tout n'était qu'un jeu !  
-Peut-être que si vous le traitiez comme un être sensible avec des sentiments et une opinion et tout ces trucs qui font l'humain, il pourrait être plus qu'une arme et même un allié !

Le silence tombe sur la compagnie. Da' et Konnor font des yeux de merlan frit, Natasha semble légèrement choquée mais se contient et le Dr Banner est toujours figé. Quant à Tony, il éclate de rire soudainement, avant de me tapoter l'épaule et de me dire entre deux hoquets :

-C'est ce que j'essaie de leur dire depuis bientôt un an, tu sais.  
-Contente de ne pas être toute seule de l'avis dans la pièce.  
-De rien.  
-Il euh… Te remercie. Je crois, fait la voix de Bruce Banner.

Da' tourne vivement la tête vers lui, l'air de ne pas trop y croire. Tout le monde, en fait, même moi. Tony finit par hausser les épaules et commence son discours de bienvenue, que tous écoutent attentivement avant d'entrechoquer les verres dans un joyeux brouhaha. Pepper arrive un peu plus tard, et après avoir salué rapidement les héros et échangé quelques mots avec l'espionne, se dirige vers moi.

-Leanne ! Ta suite te plaît ?  
-Absolument. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser à mieux.  
-Vraiment ? Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, c'est moi qui ai fait le design… Tony voulait faire tout le contraire, avec des meubles français, dans le genre Louis XV ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Ma grimace la fait rire, et je la suis dans son élan d'hilarité. Konnor, non loin, me lance un regard complètement blanc, dans le plus pur style « ma que va devenir ma vie avec une tarée comme celle-ci en guise de sœur/cousine/truc » et je lui tire la langue.  
Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu être mature. Pepper rit de plus belle, ses cheveux tombant en mèches de son chignon fait à la va-vite. Elle prend une longue respiration et entreprend de le refaire, souriant désormais calmement au Dr Banner qui s'avance vers nous. Il s'arrête, à peine à un pas de nous, et me lance un regard curieux.

-Leanne…  
-Je suis désolée. Pour tout à l'heure.  
-Rien de dramatique n'est arrivé, donc oublions cela, veux-tu ? Je viens juste te donner ton planning de tests. Normalement, ils seront finis d'ici deux semaines.

Je souris en prenant la feuille qu'il me tend. Les quelques 30h de test sont réparties sur les 15 jours, me permettant d'avoir une plage de temps libre plutôt sympathique. Konnor se fait appeler et nous rejoint rapidement, prenant connaissance de notre emploi du temps. Il grimace avant de faire remarquer :

-« Plus une journée en test intégral » ? Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?  
-Vous devrez passer une journée entière en anesthésie complète et sous surveillance pour des tests un peu plus délicats. Rien de bien méchant, c'est plus une précaution qu'autre chose.  
-Ok…  
-De plus, mais je crois que Tony n'est pas vraiment pour cette option… S'il s'avérait que vous ayez effectivement des super-pouvoirs d'une quelconque sorte, l'académie des X-Men a proposé de vous prendre en charge.

Bon je ne vais pas mentir, l'idée d'avoir des super-pouvoirs est super cool. Par contre, celle d'être dans un internat avec d'autres gamins qui vont avoir des soucis pour maîtriser des boules de flammes ou des tornades électriques, non merci. Je le regarde avec des yeux paniqués, et Konnor fait la moue.

-Apparemment ça ne vous enchante pas. Au pire, vous irez dans une quelconque université de Manhattan, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tant que vous maîtrisez vos pouvoirs…

Le portable de Pepper sonne, et elle s'excuse doucement avant de prendre l'appel sur son Starkphone. Elle n'a pas l'air très contente des nouvelles qu'elle entend et murmure en une flopée énervée que cela est tout à fait contraire à la loi. Elle se radoucit un peu pour devenir plus rouge encore qu'au début, et crie presque un 'très bien !' avant de raccrocher hargneusement d'un ongle parfaitement manucuré.

-TONY, ICI, TOUT DE SUITE !  
-Mais j'ai rien fait !

Pour peu, on dirait presque un môme et sa mère.

-C'EST BIEN CE QUE JE TE REPROCHE !  
-Rooooooh…  
-Steve, si tu veux bien venir aussi ?  
-Bien sûr.

Si vous voulez mon avis, ça pue les ennuis tout ça. C'est pas comme si cette nouvelle vie puait pas déjà un peu le caca de toute façon, mais je veux dire : on a atterri ya même pas 4h et une merde nous tombe déjà sur le coin de la gueule. Du coin de la salle où ils se sont regroupés, Tony, Pepper et Da' discutent en chuchotant. Je crois que Tony se fait sévèrement réprimander avant qu'il ne réplique avec une méchanceté quelconque.

-Tu crois qu'on est déjà dans la mouise ?  
-Et pas qu'un peu…

Comme pour donner raison à mon ami, nos parents reviennent vers nous et Pepper annonce de but en blanc qu'une conférence de presse est prévue pour dans trois semaines.

-Hein ? Ben pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il semblerait que des paparazzis vous aient repérés à l'entrée de la Tour… Je vais prévenir Fury.

Sans un autre mot, Da' tourne les talons. Sa stature un peu trop droite disparaît lorsqu'il tourne dans le couloir et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Konnor me tapote gentiment l'épaule, sous le regard attendri de Pepper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Leanne. Tu n'auras qu'à répondre à quelques questions et ne pas devenir ivre comme Tony lors du cocktail qui suivra. Konnor, je te fais confiance pour ne pas prendre exemple sur ton père.  
-Gna gna gna, laisse-les vivre un peu, ces pauvres gosses ! Si ils veulent prendre une cuite, qu'ils la prennent, ils savent où est rangée l'aspirine pour le lendemain matin.  
-Tony, arrête d'être aussi irresponsable ! Tu as un fils de 17 ans maintenant, j'attends que tu prennes tes responsabilités !  
-Mais je vais les prendre, sois sans crainte.  
-Et si je t'entends UNE SEULE FOIS lui donner des conseils pourris en drague…  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai commandé un nouveau canapé-lit et le matelas est au moins _aussi_ confortable que celui d'un lit.  
-Je m'en fiche je dors très bien tout seul dans mon lit.  
-Ah, parce que tu crois que JE vais dormir dans un canapé ? Alors là, tu rêves.

Alors que mon oncle essaye de trouver une réponse, elle annonce vivement que son bureau et une pile de papiers l'attendent et nous laisse en plan, courant à moitié en direction de l'ascenseur. Tony tire la langue, à la limite de trépigner comme un gamin de CP. Le regard de Konnor va de la porte métallique à son père, l'air légèrement perturbé.

-Pfff. Bref. Alors, bon, je ne leur ai pas dit, mais j'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser moisir à l'intérieur de cette Tour durant deux semaines.

Bon, ça serait une nouvelle plutôt cool s'il ne souriait pas de travers comme ça.

-Dooooooonc… Ta-dah !

Et il sort de sa poche deux bracelets en caoutchouc tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Sur le mien, blanc, est écrit en noir « Je fais du taek wondo faites gaffes à vos couilles » et celui de Konnor, noir, affiche en blanc « Prince du monde ».  
Je veux pas dire, mais le deuxième est carrément prétentieux.  
Breeef.

-Ce sont de simples bracelets, Papa…  
-Pas de « papa » ! Ca me vieillit, j't'ai déjà dit que c'était Tony.  
-Konnor, sois cool, il est déjà vieux, alors appelle Tonton par son prénom.  
-Je suis PAS vieux.  
-Si tu ronchonnes tout le temps. Papy.  
-Pour toi c'est Tonton !  
-Euh, on peut revenir aux bracelets ?

Je fixe mon ami avec des yeux vides. Dès qu'il s'agit de casser mes délires, il est toujours là, lui.  
Comme au carnaval où je m'étais déguisée en un membre de Kiss et qu'il m'a dit qu'il espérait que je n'aimais pas m'habiller en gothique parce que ça ne m'allait pas du tout. Vous voyez le genre.

-Hum, donc. Ils ont une puce à l'intérieur, de traçage. Au cas où vous soyez kidnappés.

Tout de suite, ça me rassure.

-Et si vous le détachez, comme ceci… Un signal de détresse est envoyé à Jarvis. D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas autorisés à dépasser un certain périmètre, celui de Central Park. Si vous le dépassez, eh bien, tans pis pour vous. Je le saurais, et vous en baverez.

Je frissonne. C'est un vieux un peu flippant quand même. Konnor hoche la tête gravement, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qu'on lui ai jamais dite.  
Il prend trop de choses au sérieux cet enfant, c'est mauvais pour son moral.

-Oh et puis, essayez d'être discrets. Camouflez-vous mais pas trop. Et si les paparazzis vous photographient à nouveau, faites comme si vous étiez des gens normaux et ignorez-les.  
-On est des gens normaux, Tony ! Comment veux-tu qu'on les ignore ?!

Il se gratouille le menton et hausse les épaules, l'air de n'en rien savoir. Il nous passe notre bracelet au poignet et après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, il nous laisse. Konnor m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux et interpelle le Dr Banner, avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans une intense conversation sur la chimie. Je soupire.

Quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule, et je sursaute avant de regarder qui cela peut bien être. Natasha me tend un pot de glace au chocolat dans lequel est plantée une cuillère et me signale que « V pour Vendetta » passe à la télé. Sans un doute, je me dirige vers le canapé et m'effondre dessus, l'espionne s'asseyant bien plus élégamment à ma droite, avant d'attraper son propre pot et de me passer un coin de couverture.  
Je ronchonne, je ronchonne, mais après deux semaines, tout devrait aller bien.

* * *

-Droite, gauche… Uppercut et pied droit !

Je donne un dernier coup dans le sac de sable, mon corps tout entier criant à l'injustice. Je m'effondre sur les fesses alors qu'à ma gauche, Konnor continue de se défouler sous les directions de mon père.  
Pfffff, c'est qu'il a fait du judo toute sa vie lui aussi ! Moi je suis assez souple, agile et petite pour monter une falaise comme un bébé singe, mais pas assez endurante pour cette vie de militaire.

-Leanne, fais au moins quelques pompes…  
-Da', je crois que tu comprends pas. En à peine une semaine, j'ai fait plus de sport que dans toute ma vie. Mes muscles disent stop, là.

Deux rires me parviennent, alors que je ferme mes yeux. Non mais c'est pas vrai, ils se foutent de ma gueule, maintenant.

-Arrêtez, je dis sans grande conviction alors qu'un sourire s'étend sur mon visage. Arrêtez où vous n'aurez plus JAMAIS de massages.

Konnor se reprend immédiatement, mais Da' étouffe une nouvelle crise de rire avant d'annoncer la fin de l'entraînement. Je me relève comme je peux –c'est-à-dire comme une merde- et me dirige vers les vestiaires.  
Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimé prendre de douche, vous savez ? Ah, la pureté de l'eau qui vous débarrasse en un rien de temps de cette saloperie de sueur, la fraîcheur d'un gel douche au citron et d'un shampoing à la menthe… C'est ça la vraie vie. Mais cette vraie vie ne dure que quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'eau se coupe.

-Tony ! Arrêtes de vérifier le nombre de litres d'eau que j'utilise !  
-Nous devons sauver notre planète, Miss Lee, fait la voix de Jarvis.  
-Mais bien sûr ! Je peux me rincer les cheveux quand même ?

Je ferme mes yeux résolument, sachant pertinemment ce qui va me tomber dessus. Bien sûr, je crie tout de même de surprise lorsque de l'eau glacée me tombe en trombe sur la tête, et sors vite fait de ma cabine, me séchant vigoureusement. J'enfile mes vêtements –un jogging et un tee-shirt AC/DC, devinez qui me l'a offert ? et des vans- et prend des nouvelles de mon ami.

-Konnor, t'as fini ?  
-J'en ai pour un moment, vas-y !

Sans discuter, je sors du complexe de sport et m'engouffre dans le hall.  
Sauf que comme d'hab, ma chance ne me sourit pas et je me cogne contre un bloc de béton –je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient fait construire un mur en une nuit, mais b…  
FUCK FUCK FUCK POURQUOI J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE CONTRE MA TÊTE ?  
Le bloc de béton se révèle être un homme, l'air grognon sur son visage d'a peu près la trentaine. Homme dont une main a agrippé mon bras et dont l'autre presse un pistolet –chargé, d'après ce que je peux voir- contre ma tête.  
J'essaye de me frotter le nez. Je suis sûre qu'il me l'a cassé.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tremble aussi comme une feuille morte, et il m'empêche de me frotter le nez en faisant sauter la sécurité de son arme. Hum.

-Et, euh, vous vous appelez comment sinon ?  
-C'est toi qui vas répondre aux questions, gamine, et vite, sinon je repeins le couloir et je me ferais _à nouveau_ engueuler.

Choueeeette.

* * *

.

* * *

Haha, mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Tsintsindindin ! :D  
PAs de tOMATES POUrriES AAAAAAAAH !


	6. Drôles de rencontres

**A/N :** Coucou tout le monde ! Etant malade, j'ai pensé -et eu la foi- d'écrire le sixième chapitre (il m'a tout de même fallut une journée et demie). Bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Response au Guest :** Je sais, pardon pardon pardon pour aller si lentement. *se retrouve couverte de tomates* Bon, je crois que je l'ai mérité... Pour ce qui est des cliffhangers, j'adore ça. C'est juste trop chouette, de penser que des gens peuvent s'en mordre les doigts alors que je connais la suite, héhéhé. (Oui, je dois être la fille spirituelle de Moffat et Gatiss, c'est fort probable) Merci pour les compliments anyway !

**Disclaimer :** Don't own Marvel stuff, own my proper stuff.

* * *

.

* * *

Apparemment ce type connaît son chemin dans la tour.  
Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer bordel de merde, les gens peuvent s'infiltrer tranquillou pépère, ou même avoir espionné Tony et sa précieuse tour sans qu'il le sache ? L'endroit le plus sûr du monde, mon cul.  
On aurait dû aller à Poudlard, ouais.

-Plus vite, aller !

Et en plus on me parle comme à un chien. Pas que j'apprécie, mais le pistolet est désormais placé à l'arrière de mon crâne et mon petit doigt me dit que si je la ferme, tout peut encore tourner à mon avantage. Et la sécurité ne s'est pas remise comme par magie. L'homme marche super-vite et à grandes enjambées, m'obligeant à trottiner devant lui pour maintenir la cadence.  
Oui bon je suis tellement petite que je suis plutôt en train de courir qu'autre chose. Il m'ordonne de m'arrêter entre les ascenseurs et la cage d'escalier de secours et je l'entends tourner la tête de droite à gauche. Le connard est en train d'envisager la possible possibilité de me faire continuer mon jogging en me faisant monter 7 étages quatre marches par quatre en une vitesse record.

-Je viens de terminer ma séance de sport, donc on peut prendre l'ascenseur siouplaît ?

Seul un grognement me répond. Un coup sec sur mon oreille gauche et je pars dans la direction opposée, c'est-à-dire vers l'ascenseur de droite. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel et nous attendons seulement quelques secondes avant que les portes métalliques ne s'entrouvrent, nous engloutissant dans une lumière froidement blanche.

-Dernier étage.

Mais ça lui arrive jamais de parler normalement et pas comme s'il était dépressif, à ce mec ? Sérieusement, j'espère que c'est bientôt fini, que Tony va payer une quelconque rançon et que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de marcher devant un pistolet.  
Avec un peu de chance, ya les dessins animés à la télé, et les négociations ne seront pas trop pénibles. Le 'ding !' habituel retentit, et je sors de l'habitacle en grommelant. J'allais appeler mon oncle lorsque mon kidnappeur s'en charge à ma place.

-Putain Tony regarde ce que je trouve à traîner près des salles de sport ! Mon vieux, je croyais que t'étais un génie et que cette Tour était impénétrable pour les indésirables!  
-Ah, Clint. Si c'est des sous-vêtements, je suis pas responsable et…

Oh, ben non, ils semblent potes. La discussion continue, de plus en plus légère et joyeuse, jusqu'à ce que je me racle la gorge.

-Ouais, et puis moi, on me laisse en plan, j'ai pas le droit à des explications, ça serait trop demander ?  
-La ferme, sale môme !  
-TONY J'APPELLE PEPPER.  
-Wow eh on se calme, les jeunes. Clint, voici Leanne. Leanne, voici Clint Barton.

Ledit Clint se pince l'arête du nez. Je dois faire une drôle de tête car Tony croit bon de préciser :

-Hawkeye.

Oooook. Bon. Cool, le nouveau tonton. Je le regarde, juste pour voir que ses yeux bleus me dévisagent eux aussi. Exaspération, fureur, mais aussi culpabilité –même si je sens qu'il est de la même trempe que Tony et ne s'excusera pas si facilement.

-Bon, mis à part le pistolet, j'ai bien aimé ces présentations.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent. Il doit me prendre pour une folle. Sa tête se tourne rapidement vers Tony, qui hausse les épaule et lui murmure un truc du genre 'elle est un peu bizarre, mais vous devriez bien vous entendre'. Ce à quoi il répond par un soupir résigné, et il me tend la main.

-Tu ne l'entendras pas souvent, mais je m'excuse, gamine.  
-Je suis plus une gamine, tête de piaf, mais merci, je fais en lui serrant la main.  
-T'as dit quoi ?  
-Moi ? Que j'étais plus une gamine.  
-Non. Après.

J'ai senti une articulation craquer, et je crois pas que ça soit normal.

-Merci. Et que si vous vouliez bien m'entraîner au tir, j'en tirerais une grande fierté.  
-Ouais, c'est ça.

Tony s'est à moitié étouffé avec son verre de scotch mais se reprend rapidement pour avoir l'air neutre lorsque Clint le regarde comme pour demander son autorisation, et hausse les épaules sous le regard inquisiteur. L'archer finit par lâcher mes doigts, et il grommelle que pourquoi pas, après tout, si on devait s'occuper de bambins autant qu'ils sachent se protéger par eux-mêmes. Je crois qu'il est plutôt flatté d'être pris comme modèle, mais il me tourne désormais résolument le dos et se dirige vers la télé, pour s'affaler dans le canapé et changer la chaîne pour une course automobile, quelque part en Europe.

Central Park est grandiose. Etant en pleine semaine, il est très calme durant la journée : peu de coureurs, et surtout pas d'enfants sur la statue d'Alice –où l'on est en train de petit déjeuner, merci Starbucks. Nous avons toute la journée de libre, car c'est demain que Bruce –eh oui, plus de titres ni de noms de famille, même Clint, qui est revenu avant-hier, nous a très mal regardés lorsque l'on utilisait son nom de famille ou de héro.  
D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, si vous voulez savoir, mon nez n'a pas été cassé. J'ai juste un peu saigné, et j'ai ensuite laissé tomber le combat rapproché pour apprendre à tirer à vue.  
Plus dangereux, moins risqué et surtout moins fatiguant, surtout que j'ai une bonne vue. Professeur Clint a semblé un peu surpris lors de ma première séance hier après-midi, mais ne m'a en rien récompensée, que ce soit verbalement ou même par une petite tape d'encouragement. Il a juste rectifié six fois d'affilée ma posture.

* * *

-Si tu veux pas de ton cookie, je peux le manger tu sais.  
-Bas les pattes, trou du cul.  
-Tu penses que l'on va avoir des super-pouvoirs ? Il ne s'est encore rien passé…  
-On n'a passé que la moitié des tests, banane.

Je me contente de grogner en mordant dans mon biscuit. Je sais bien que Konnor a raison, mais j'ai peur. Peur de ne rien valoir et de ne pas avoir ma place à la Tour. De devoir retourner en France, sous une nouvelle identité. Je mâche et finis par avaler difficilement, avant de finir mon latte et de jeter ma tasse en carton dans la poubelle située en face, à 5 mètres environ.  
Bingo.

-T'as vraiment une bonne vue, dis donc.

Un garçon d'environ notre âge –peut-être un peu plus âgé- sort de derrière un arbre et prend une photo en un temps record. Un paparazzi, aussi jeune ?! Eh ben dis donc, il doit être dans une sacrée mouise pour devoir gagner de l'argent comme ça… Je le regarde un peu plus attentivement, et, mon Dieu vais-je vraiment penser cela, mais il est incroyablement mignon.

-Et tu vas m'effacer cette photo de suite, mon petit pépère.  
-Désolé, fait-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, mais je dois me faire un peu d'argent de poche. Les temps sont plutôt durs, tu sais.  
-On veut rien savoir, s'interpose Konnor.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon, je suis du côté de Monsieur Stark.

Et avec ça, il prend ses jambes à son cou, sa tête brune disparaissant entre les feuillages. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien suivi, mais apparemment un paparazzi de même pas vingt ans vient de s'enfuir en disant qu'il était notre poto.  
Si j'en crois mes yeux, Konnor n'a pas l'air bien plus avancé que moi. Bah, on verra bien ce que nous réserve le futur. C'est pas comme si on avait une vie tout à fait normale non plus hein. Une photo ou deux de plus de nous dans les magazines people, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? En 10 jours, nous sommes devenus le nouveau sujet de ragots de l'Amérique. C'est pas pour dire mais je trouve ça assez gênant.

-Bon, et si on rentrait ? propose mon ami.

J'hoche la tête avant d'avaler mon dernier morceau de cookie et de le suivre, balançant mon morceau de papier froissé dans la poubelle, par-dessus ma tasse en carton. La journée vient à peine de commencer, et j'ai plein de choses à faire avant ma journée de dodo demain.

* * *

-Voilà, fais attention aux fils s'il-te-plaît…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être super-nerveuse. De un parce que Bruce ne sera pas continuellement dans la salle, de deux parce que je vais devoir subir des putains de tests à la noix et que même si c'est sans danger, un espèce de mini-coma ne m'enchante pas du tout et de trois parce que Konnor n'est pas avec moi, mais dans une salle à l'autre bout du complexe hospitalier de la Tour –vous comprenez, on ne doit pas être proches l'un de l'autre si quelque chose se passait _mal_.  
Ce qui normalement ne devrait pas arriver. Normalement. Je suis tellement heureuse de cette confirmation. Bruce m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux et Da' pense nécessaire de me serrer dans ses bras –m'étouffer serait une meilleure description, m'enfin.

-Da', tu m'empêche de respirer… Merci. T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. C'est rien de bien grave, pas vrai, Bruce ?  
-Elle a raison, Steve. D'ici ce soir, elle sera à table avec tout le monde pour manger de la pizza et regarder un film débile que l'on aura laissé Tony choisir.  
-Pitié, pas _'High School Musical'_.  
-Il n'a pas encore vu le troisième volet il me semble.  
-Et merde.

Je rigole un peu, essayant de me détendre. Bruce vérifie tous les petits tubes que l'on m'a planté dans les bras et si tout mon attirail est bien branché, puis me tend un masque.

-Tiens, ton anesthésiant, couplé à un gaz somnifère.  
-Merci. À plus, alors.  
-À plus, Lee.

Je pose le masque sur mon nez, l'ajuste autour de mon crâne et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller. En quelques inspirations, je me sens glisser vers l'inconscience.

* * *

.


End file.
